The Old vs The New
by Ihatepeople33
Summary: When Massie leaves the PC what will happen? And she leave them for the Soccer Boys...Eh-mah-gawd! R
1. Chapter 1

**YAY NEW STORY!!!!**

**HOPE YA LIKEYY**

A/n- I OWN NOTHING…

**Block Estate**

**Big Hill **

Massie was snowboarding down her big hill all by herself, she never told any one but this was her favorite thing to do when it was snowing out. None of her friends would ever come with her. She loved her friends but sometimes she wished that they were more adventurous. She was sitting at her hill until she herd someone and looked up, there was a group of 5 boys, and she wondered who that could be. She looked closer and saw that it was her ex boyfriend derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp.

"Hey Massie." Cam called out. The thing all 5 boys are running down the hill towards her.

"What do you immature asses want?" Massie told them

"Um, well ya see, we wanted to know if we could go snowboarding down your hill with you." Josh told her.

"Umm let me think No!" Massie told them

"Please, there is no where else, and we wont bother you. Massie boo." Kemp told her looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I am going inside." Massie turned and left to go into the hot tub and worm up.

2 hours later

Massie was sitting in her purple bikini in her hot tub with the song Gives you hell by The All American Rejects, reading the latest copy of US Weekly. She was singing and loving this time by her self.

Suddenly the music stops and she looks up from her magazine and sees all 5 guys there laughing. She is so embarrassed and decides to have a little fun with them all.

"Oh, it's just you guys. What do ya want?" Massie asked them very flirtatiously and stuck out her size C chest. (I forgot she is in high school, so she grew) All the guys looked at her chest and stopped laughing.

"Um-we-um-ya." Said Chris

"Ok, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Massie asked them as she got out of the hot tub and walked over to the bar/mini fridge.

"No were fine" Cam answered for all of them.

"Ok, well I am going to have some cherries." Massie told them as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey lets play truth or dare in the hot tub." Massie told them as she popped a cherry in her mouth.

"Ok Block your on. Wait holds on we don't have bathing suits." Derrick told her.

"Oh well, go in what ever I don't care." she told them grinning

5 minutes later

The boys all came in their boxers, as Massie laughed at them. They all put their head down but Derrick who looked proud because he was in soccer shorts. They all got in the hot tub looking at Massie. She laughed in side her head; this is going to be good.

"Ok let's start with Kemp. I dare you to admit who you like, and no lying because I know." Massie told them

"Ok, well I have always liked um, Layne Abley." Kemp said looking down every one was in shock.

"Ok my turn, Derrick truth or dare." Kemp told him.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to sit on Massie's lap for the whole game and make out with her." Kemp said smiling. All of the boys knew that Derrick still liked Massie and now was his time to win her back.

"No, that is not fair, that is to dares. I will do the first one."

"Wait no!" Massie cried out.

"You have to. You wanted to play with a bunch of horny guys." Kemp told her

"Ok, fine. Watch out Block." Derrick told Massie as he pulled her on to his lap and held her to his abs. At first Massie tried to pull away but then she gave up, he was to strong for her.

"Ok, revenge time. Truth or dare Cam?" Derrick told him.

"Dare, truth is what chicks do." Cam said

"Ok, fine I dare you to go outside in you boxers and snowboard the hill screaming 'I CAM FISHER LOVE OLIVIA RYAN AND HER FAKE NOSE JOBS.'"

"What no, I don't love Olivia." Cam said

"No, you have to Cam I did." Derrick said as he pointed to Massie smiling at Cam.

"Fine" Cam said as he, Kemp, Chris, and Josh left to go watch. It was just Massie and derrick in the hot tub. She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"So, Derrick how's life?" Massie asked

"Um good, it would be better if I had the one person I loved in my life."

"Who would that be?" Massie asked confusingly.

"Well, she is sitting on my lap right now." Derrick mumbled and looked down. Massie looked down to where he was looking and saw him looking down; she thought he was looking down at her chest so she adjusted her top.

"Derrick, since when did you become a Kemp?" She asked him.

"What, Mass I don't know what you are talking about."

"You say you love me that look down at my chest, oh yeah real love there."

"Block, I was not. I was looking down because I was embarrassed that I just told you that I love you, and I wasn't sure if you loved me back." Derrick said just as the boys walked in and Cam was shaking.

"Ok, m-my t-turn-n" Cam stuttered out.

"Chris. Truth or Dare?" Cam said

"Truth" Chris said very surely

"Ok, what is a secret you have never told anyone?"

"Um, ok well you can not tell anyone but every Monday night I watch the Hills and it is my favorite show." Chris said

"Ehmagawd, Chris me to!" Massie said as she got up of Derricks lap and hugged him. Every one looked at him with envy. She then walked over to Derrick and sat down in his lap again and whispered in his ear 'I saw you get jealous, I don't like him don't worry.' she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and everyone looked at them with daggers.

"Ok, my turn, I pick Josh." Chris said as he smiled deviously

"Truth" Josh said

"Ok, what is one thing you have always wanted to do?" Chris asked him

"Ok, well don't laugh but I have always wanted to take down Massie and her clique. I a sorry Mass, but you guys are scary and I like you more like this then when you are with you're the PC, you're a normal cool girl, but your evil and all girly when your with them." Josh admitted

"Is this how all of you guys feel. I never really thought about it but I feel more comfortable and my self around you guys. Josh you are so smart. I have an idea, lets start are own clique and we can be on top, just me and you guys." Massie told them

"Yeah, that's a great idea. But don't call us a clique please." Chris said

"Ugh fine. I am alpha, and does anybody want to be my beta?" Massie asked

No one answered so Massie decided that was a no.

"Ok, I guess we don't need one, that would be to girly. Ok but I a going to assign jobs, Josh is in charge of Gossip, and Cam is the sensitive one who gives the best advice and who we all go to, Chris is the smartest so he can make sure we are all passing, Kemp is the player but he never hits on anyone before asking some one in the group, and Derrick is the one with the comebacks and makes sure we all look good, and are in shape, and I will make sure that everyone is doing there job and fashion consultant." Massie told all of them.

All of the boys nodded and agreed.

Tomorrow is when Massie is going to kick the PC to the curb and welcome her new best friends. 'Tomorrow should be great she thought.

**SO YA LIKE??? **

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. authors note! HELP

Sorry guys, I hate authors note but I really need one!

Ok, well I am writing threes stories and I like the all, but school is hard and my dad is sick so I can not update every one.

So go to my profile and take the poll to tell me which story is your favorite and vote for it!

or

review what ever story you like...the most reviews wins...

I love all of my reviews so keep them coming…

luv luv luv

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again !!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but my dad is sick and he has a really aggressive type of cancer.

I also have writers block on my stories…so, yeah their kind of on hiatus !!

**OKAY WELL HES MY IDEA, I WAS THINKING I COULD DO JUST A BUCH OF MASSINGTON ONE-SHOTS. THEY WOULD BE UPDATED AS CHAPTERS AND YOU CANT GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING, COUSE THEY WILL BE FINISHED AT EACH ONE SHOT … IF YOU THINK THIS SI A GOOD IDEA THEN REVIEW !!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so it's been like forever since I updated….

I'm really sorry about that. Well I have been working on my writing, so I think I am going to try and finish this story.

Thank you so much you guys and with the support of my dad, he is still really sick, but he just got a procedure done today that will hopefully help him get better.

Okay so I think I am going to be updating The Old vs. The New, because I love that plot and I have some great ideas.

Thank you guys so much, and hopefully I can update soon.

PS. im going to try to get the next chappy out on Friday but if not then deff. By next Friday.

Xoxo Casey !!!!


End file.
